


It's Just a Robe, Beam.

by Spnwritingfan09



Category: 2moons2
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-01 13:43:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20816111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spnwritingfan09/pseuds/Spnwritingfan09
Summary: Okay, so just go troll YouTube. There are videos there, obviously. Search ForthBeam or PavelDome and you'll see that the actor Phoom (or nickname "Pavel") who plays Forth wore a robe to a promotion event. I saw this and thought, well thanks for the unintentional fan service. ;}





	It's Just a Robe, Beam.

Forth is in a robe. Beam tried to look away. _Where was there to look? Inside his book? At his papers? At the ceiling? Yeah, was he kidding?_ He couldn’t resist. Forth was about to pass him and head towards the bed when from his desk chair Beam reaches out to pull him into his lap. Forth chuckled as he wrapped his hands around the one’s gluing themselves to his waist. Outbursts of physical touches from Beam were Forth’s favorite thing. He leaned into him, feeling Beam fumbling with the knot as if he were thinking…

“Stand up,” Beam whispered an order. _Ooh fuck. That’ll do. That’ll do, Beam._ Forth did as he was told. Beam remained sitting and scooted forward to lock his legs around Forth’s. He slowly tugged at the belt of the robe. Forth smiled at him. The robe fell open and Beam smirked. Most people go naked but some cover-up._ Thank the universe Forth is the former._ Forth fell onto him, feeling against his skin, those damn plaid pajama pants Beam likes to wear. He started to grind into him a little as Beam licked his lips. Wet kisses found his neck tattoo, and Forth pulled some hair into his fingers.

Then to his surprise, Beam lifted him up and tossed him on the bed. He watched mesmerized (and quite frankly a little shook) as his boyfriend started stripping off his pajamas. If he had known that the sight of him in a robe would put Beam in this mood, he’d have done this a long time ago. Beam crawled on top of him, this time raking teeth against his neck. Forth’s eyes rolled a little bit. _He never really understood the perks of biting until Beam._ The anticipation was killing him so he grabbed hair again and jerked him off his neck. “Ooh, let’s wipe that grin off your face,” Forth captured lips against his. Beam responded with a tongue in his mouth. Forth tried to flip over but Beam wasn’t budging. He gave up and let his boyfriend go to work.


End file.
